


Strangers on a Train

by Dilly_Oh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Modern AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly_Oh/pseuds/Dilly_Oh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka sees the handsome businessman on the train every day on his way to class, but is too shy to talk to him…until an overly-crowded train solves the problem for him.</p><p>Prompt 8: Iruka sees Kakashi on the train everyday on his way to work, but is too shy to talk to him until an overly crowded train puts them in close, yet extremely pleasurable physical contact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers on a Train

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This was a lot of fun to draw!


End file.
